Missed Soul
by Corpsebridegurl
Summary: Leo was kidnapped from the Argo II and turned into some sort of pet/slave. Hazel and Frank found him and now hes different. Will they ever get the old Leo that they loved back?Or will his soul be missing forever? M for a reason. Eventual H/F with submissive Leo
1. Chapter 1

A shadow lurked around the corner, waiting for the 12 year old to walk past him. He drew his bow out, when he got a look at the beauty's face. He quickly put his bow away, and grabbed some nearby rope. This boy would bring in lots of customers.

3 years later

"Get your ass up" Leo sighed. He climbed out of his bed, and walked to the kitchen. He saw him sitting at the table. Leo walked past him, and started getting a pan out, when Kyle walked up behind him. Master Kyle pushed up against Leo, making the counter dig into Leo's waist. "I missed you" Kyle murmured into Leo's ear. Leo rolled his eyes, and reached for the pan, when Kyle spun him around. "Did you not miss me?" Leo gulped nervously and nodded. Kyle smiled, seeming pleased. Kyle picked Leo up and sat him on the counter, while murmuring sweet lies in his ears. Leo sat there quietly, not daring to move. When Kyle was done with whatever he thought he was doing, he sat down. Leo got down and started cooking the disgusting eggs. (Sorry I'm a vegetarian no offense meant but he's now one too. Cuz i have the Power!) After the eggs were done, Leo placed the plate in front of Kyle and sat on his knees next to Kyle's chair. He bent his head down, and just sat there. After Kyle was done eating, Leo quietly took his plate and washed it in the sink. Kyle silently walked up behind him, and picked him up easily. Kyle carried him to their room, and Leo couldn't help sobbing at what was to come.

* * *

Hazel sat next to Frank, after getting redressed. Frank hardly took any notice of her, for his thoughts were on the missing flame boy. After they discovered Leo missing, they had checked and fought every villain they could think of and find. None of them held Leo captive. Everyone's mood had dampened after Percy admitted defeat. Jason and Nico quickly followed suit. Now the three were living at Camp Half-Blood. Frank had become depressing afterwards, and Hazel quickly followed suit. "Come on lets go get some food" Hazel urged Frank, pulling him on his food. Frank nodded and followed Hazel out the door.

* * *

Leo walked to the store, still sore from Kyle. He walked in the store, right behind a couple of teenagers. One turned around and looked curiously at him. Not having time for this, Leo walked past her and went down the bread aisle. The couple followed him everywhere. After he checked out, he walked out the door, then broke into a run. As soon as he got home, Kyle opened the door, and Leo rushed past him, quickly putting the groceries away. As soon as he was done, Leo stripped his clothing and walked to Kyle, again sinking to his knees and bowing his head. Kyle patted his head, and pulled Leo up gently. He picked Leo up bridal style, and carried him into the living room of the cabin, where there was an assortment of snacks, and a couple of movies. Kyle placed Leo on the couch, as to which Leo slinked off, and kneeled again. Kyle sat, murmured a "Good Boy Leo" and pulled Leo on his lap.

* * *

Hazel pulled Frank along faster through the woods, chasing after the boy she saw. Finally they came up a cabin, isolated from civilization. She saw the boy again in the window, he was kneeled in front of a sandy blonde. The blonde picked the boy up and carried him to another room, which looked like a screening room. She ran up to the window, and ducked underneath it. She had to know who this familiar looking boy was. She knew that she knew him, she just couldn't place who it was. She was about to leave, when all of a sudden, she heard the blonde say "Good Boy Leo" She ran full speed to Frank, who looked at her quizzically. She pulled him away from the cabin, all the way to their home in the city.

* * *

Leo snuggled up to his master as he was taught to, making Kyle pull him closer to his chest. Kyle turned on a movie, which did not make sense to Leo. Why was Master being nice today? Kyle had not hit him once, nor had he gotten punished. What was going on? Master Kyle must have seen his confused face, because he leaned down, kissing Leo softly. The movie blared loudly, so Kyle turned it off, seeing as Leo wasn't watching it. Leo saw this and started slinking to the floor, only to be stopped by Kyle. Leo must had looked like an idiot because Kyle chuckled. Kyle picked Leo up and carried him into the bedroom. Leo subconsciously started shaking, which Kyle's face immediately filled with guilt. Kyle carried him in the room, and put Leo gently on the bed, which Leo started crying silently and laid on his stomach, and waited. Kyle grabbed something, and started rubbing lotion gently on Leo's back, only confusing Leo more. Eventually, a small whimper was heard from Leo, making Kyle smile. Kyle started rubbing the lotion lower and lower, until Kyle was rubbing lotion on Leo's ass. Kyle suddenly stopped rubbing, and Leo tensed up, waiting for a hit of some sort, but it never came. Kyle instead picked Leo up again, and made him drink this weird purple-ish colored drink, which made Leo drowsy. As Leo closed his eyes, he could have sworn he could have heard Kyle say "Good Bye, Leo"

* * *

Hazel immediately Iris-Messaged Percy, not even bothering to explain what was going on to Frank. After her message was done, she came in and explained what she heard and saw to Frank. "So what do we do?" Frank asked as soon as she was done. Hazel shrugged and said, "I was hoping to just burst in there and wing it" Frank smiled, a rare sight, and laughed out a "OK" The both grabbed their swords, and got in their car, driving to the cabin. Hazel stopped the car about half a mile from the cabin, and walked out. When her and Frank reached the edge of the woods, they immediately stopped. Outside was a large white van with a sleeping Leo chained near the opened back. He was gagged and blindfolded, with handcuffs around his ankles, and leather belt around his wrists. A fat man was talking to the blonde from earlier and Fatty handed Blondie a wad of cash, and went to Leo, picking him up. Leo stirred a little bit, but stayed asleep. Fatty tossed Leo in the back of the van, slammed the door shut, and went to the front. Hazel ran out, slashing at the guy with her sword. The guy saw her sword, and jumped in the van, revving up the engine. The van lurched forward, almost hitting Hazel in the process. The van sped up, and Frank came out of nowhere with their car, and the sped after them.

* * *

Leo woke up, and immediately stiffened. He knew he was in a car, but he couldn't see or move. A chuckle was heard from somewhere, and the voice said "So your finally awake huh? Darn. I was hoping to dump you in a river. Don't worry, you'll get to your new owners soon. Soon as we lose the psycos." The man laughed again, and Leo swore that he could feel the man eye-raping him. The van lurched right suddenly, and Leo was slammed against something metal. The van next lurched left, and again Leo was slammed against metal. The van kept turning, and Leo kept getting slammed into metal sides, until the van slowed to a stop. The man could be heard walking towards him, and Leo felt himself being lifted off the floor. "Sorry 'bout that." The man said sheepishly. Leo was carried to a seat, which he was laid upon. The man then went and the van started moving again. Only to stop immediately again.

* * *

The car almost ran into the van as it stopped. The van stood still, and Frank sped up, and stopped the car in front of the van, blocking its path. The man scowled, and backed up, then lurched forward past Frank and Hazel(I'm just gonna call them Frazel kk?) almost hitting them. Frazel sped after them, for about an hour, when they pulled into a club. Frazel followed them and stopped their car. A man who looked like he could make Zeus wet himself was out front, and Fatty got out, dragging Leo with him. The man snorted looking at Leo, then, grabbing Leo's hair, he pulled the blindfold off, and laughed at the fear in his eyes.

* * *

Leo glanced at the man in front of him. The man was laughing at him, and it sounded wrong. Like Kronos and Apollo mixed together. The man handed the other guy some money, and grabbed Leo by his hair, dragging him behind him. Leo hobbled after the man, considering his feet were still tied. The man shoved him through a door, and threw him on the floor. The door was locked, and two more guys grabbed Leo and started dragging him towards a hallway, when the man spoke. "No. I want him in the deluxe room." The man's voice was worse than Leo's worst nightmare. The men dragged Leo to the hallway on the opposite side of the room and on the fifth door to the left, the door was opened and Leo was thrown on the bed in the room. Before he could even protest, he was stripped and chained down on his stomach, bare ass sticking up. The men replaced the gag in his mouth with a ball gag, and left. The door slammed, causing Leo to flinch. Leo was there for what seemed like forever, until another man walked in. This man was well dressed, and his hair was combed in a neat sort of way. The stone cold man walked in behind him. "Well Isaac, what do you think?" Stone asked the fancy guy. Fancy man walked over to Leo and lifted his tucked away head. "Well Kevin, I think he is gorgeous," Isaac started. "But?" Kevin said. "He will most likely get harassed a lot and a lot of people will want him. And with your history, he'll be over used, and most likely dead in the next month." Isaac started scratching behind Leo's ear, and Leo moaned in reply. Isaac unchained Leo's wrists, took out the gag, and pulled gently on Leo's collar and leash. Leo moved with the leash, following like a lost puppy. Isaac patted his lap, and Leo curled up on it. "See? He's too adorable to kill." Isaac said. "We agree" A voice said when suddenly, Hazel dropped from the ceiling, and Frank came from behind Kevin. Kevin was knocked out immediately by a blow to the head, when Isaac pulled out a gun, pointing it at Leo's head. "Don't make me" Isaac warned. Frank shifted into a tiger, earning an adorable "Meow" from a very entertained Leo. Isaac picked Leo up over his shoulders and ran, while Frank tackled him to the ground. Hazel quickly pulled Leo away, as Frank mauled to guy to the brink of death. Frank shifted back, and picked Leo up, while Hazel grabbed Leo's clothes. Leo grabbed ahold of Frank's cell phone and started licking it. Frank immediately took the phone away, earning a pouting Leo. Frank looked at Hazel, earning a similar face back. "Leo, how many fingers am I holding up?" Hazel asked. Leo looked at the fingers, then leaned in and started liking her fingers. Leo bit her fingers down and then started sucking. Hazel and Frank looked at each other. _We'll deal with it later_ Frank mouthed. Hazel nodded. They walked out to the car, and both got in, with Leo sitting on Hazel's lap, out of view. They drove off, only stopping to pack their things. As soon as everything was loaded, they took off to New Rome.

OK Thants the first and probably longest chapter on this story, unless you would rather I take forever to upload!

#Shadow out


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel was driving, while Frank was entertaining Leo. Various animal sounds could be heard as Frank changed form. "Neigh!" Leo exclaimed while Frank turned into a horse. (Miniature Horse) "Blub!" (Seal) "Roar!" (Tiger) Hazel let her thoughts ponder over Leo while she drove_. Why was he acting like this?_ She wondered. She didn't dare think about what might have happened if they hadn't got him from the douche Kevin. She snapped out of her thoughts as the car swerved towards the cliff. She quickly swerved back on her side of the road, causing Leo to slam against the side. Frank immediately changed back to his human form, and rushed over to him. _Bet he wouldn't do that for me_ Hazel thought_. Wait where did that come from? _Hazel shook her head, and focused on the road again. They were almost to New Rome, only stopping to eat, and to get Leo jaw breakers to bite on. Hazel had talked to Reyna the night before, and they were expected by next Wednesday. Hazel sped up, just around a corner. "That is it." Frank yelled. "Stop up here!" Frank barked out, obviously angered. Hazel rolled her eyes, and stopped. Frank jumped out if the car, and after pushing Hazel to the passenger seat, started driving. "What was that for?" Hazel shouted. Frank pointed back to Leo, who was hiding in the corner. "Keep your voice down!" He hissed. "You yelled first!" Hazel screeched, causing Leo to crawl up and sit, like an animal who knows it has done wrong, and is waiting for punishment. Frank ignored her and stopped the car near New Rome, and got out. He picked up a still shaking Leo, and ignoring Hazel, walked up to New Rome's barrier. He walked past Terminus, and walked in. Hazel huffed and followed behind them. As soon as she caught up, Octavian and Reyna met them in the clearing. "Why are you carrying him?" Reyna asked Frank. "Just wait you'll see" Frank replied. Reyna nodded and Frank set Leo down. Leo immediately dropped to his knees, and bowed his head. Reyna looked confusedly at Frank, until it finally set in. "Ohh..." She drawled out, and sat next to Leo, hugging the little flame boy. Leo got a confused face, and shied away from Reyna's touch. Reyna lifted his shirt a little, revealing a brand. The brand itself was sadly beautiful. It said Pyro's Pets, and was 3 circles, all intertwined with barb wire. Leo started freaking out, and was twisting and turning every way to escape. He eventually made Reyna lose her grip, and took off running. Luckily, Octavian reached out, catching him and pulling Leo against his chest, holding him in place. Leo struggled for about 30 seconds, until Leo submitted and his entire body went limp. Leo was breathing hard, sweating, and struggling to stay awake. Octavian handed Leo to Frank, who adjusted him until Leo was bridal style, and almost asleep. Reyna motioned Frank to take Leo into a cabin, which Frank thankfully followed. Octavian stayed behind with a still very pissed off Hazel. "What is the matter?" Octavian asked Hazel. Hazel broke out in a sob, and said "I think Frank loves Leo more than he loves me" Octavian hugged her, saying stuff like "That's not true, Leo is just in a very fragile stage, Frank loves you more than anything, you'll see" Frank and Reyna came out of the cabin, and Hazel wiped her tears away quickly. Frank explained what happened, even including Hazel apparently trying to scare Leo to death in the car. "That is not true!" Hazel exclaimed. "You started yelling and screeching, which I told you not too, and it scared him so much he thought you were mad at him! Do not tell me it is not true!" Frank hollered right back. Hazel was about to attack him, when Octavian grabbed her and said, "Why don't you go tell Percy and Jason that he is here and escort them here, Frank? He is Greek after all, they need to know." Frank glared at Hazel, but listened to his augur. He sped down the road, leaving dust after him. "Hazel, why don't you and Octavian stay with Leo, and I will go warn Percy about Frank's mood? Oh and by the way, Nico just got here if you would like me to send him in?" Hazel nodded and she and Octavian walked into the cabin, where Leo was nestled in a blanket, on the floor. Octavian gently picked him up and put him on the bad, only for Leo to slide back to the floor. "Just leave him there I guess" Hazel said, shrugging. Octavian nodded and was about to sit on the bed, only for a pair of ghostly white arms to fling around him. "Octi!" Nico exclaimed. Octavian slide around, and gave Nico a peck on the forehead. Leo suddenly woke up, and ducked under the bed. Hazel reached down, and grabbed his foot, trying to drag him out. Leo grabbed the edge of the bedpost, not cooperating. Octavian reached under the bed, and started tickling Leo, causing him to tuck away, also letting go of the bed post. Hazel dragged a shaking Leo out from under the bad, and sat on him. Leo twisted and turned every which way trying to shake her off. Hazel straddled him, and pinned him down, her hand covering his mouth. Octavian sat on Leo's legs, and Hazel took to holding down his arms. Nico grabbed some rope, and Octavian tied Leo's wildly kicking feet together. Octavian grabbed a wrist, with Nico grabbing the other, and Hazel released Leo's mouth in favor of tying Leo's wrists together. As soon as the rope was knotted, Hazel, Nico, and Octavian got off Leo, who immediately started trying to get loose. After a while, Leo stopped struggling, and just started sobbing, and curled up as best as he could. Hazel felt a twinge of guilt as she watched him. After he, was just scared. A little while later, Leo fell back asleep, and Hazel gently picked Leo's head and put it in her lap. She started stoking his hair, while Nico and Octavian made out. Hazel secretly watched them. She was a fan girl after all. Octavian was definitely dominate in the relationship. Octavian had grown a lot since the battle against Gaea. Leo started stirring, and his eyes fluttered open. He was still half asleep, but he was fully awake as he saw Hazel. He started struggling again, but gave up quicker than last time. Hazel sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hey another chapter, sorry I have free time sorta...anyway enjoy I guess..

#Shadow out


	3. Chapter 3

Octavian and Nico stopped kissing as Leo stopped struggling. Octavian stood up, almost knocking Nico off the bed. Picking a very mad Leo, he tossed Leo on the bed, next to Nico. Leo's eyes grew wide and he started struggling against the ropes again, more violently this time. Nico tried holding Leo down, only to be slammed against the oak headboard, breaking it in half. Nico let out a moan of pain, and then stayed still. Octavian rushed to Nico, while Hazel sat of Leo, almost being thrown off herself. "What is going on here!?"A voice shouted. Frank suddenly appeared, face filled with fury. "Why is Leo tied up? Answer me dammit!" Frank yelled at Hazel, while pushing her off of Leo. "Well why do you love Leo more than me!?" Hazel shouted. Everyone paused, Hazel included, was shocked that she yelled that. Frank was the first to move, going and untying Leo, and pulling Leo on Frank's lap. Leo burrowed his head in Frank's neck, shaking still. "What went on here Octavian?" Frank asked Octavian, ignoring Hazel completely. Octavian explained, then asked, "How did you get back to fast?" Frank pointed outside, where Arion was standing, eating some gold. "Where did you get the gold?" Octavian asked. "Well it was a present for Hazel, but you know I apparently don't love her anymore, so I gave it to the horse." Frank said. Hazel then burst into tears, and ran out of the cabin. Octavian looked at Frank, who was busy murmuring into Leo's ear. Leo reached up and poked Frank's nose, then burst out giggling. "You're so silly" Frank said, smiling. "Do you even care about Hazel anymore?" Octavian asked, honestly confused. "Yeah, but she has been acting like a slut lately. Don't look shocked Octavian. She slept with 6 other guys before she found Leo. I figured if she wants to be a whore, I might as well break it off." Octavian shut his mouth, and just sat silently, holding a very still Nico. "I am going to go get Nico checked out, have fun. Good luck with Hazel." Octavian declared, while carrying Nico out of the cabin. Frank waved him off, and pulled Leo closer. Leo licked Frank's cheek, surprising Frank. Frank exclaimed out of surprise, scaring Leo. Leo twisted away from Frank and ran into a corner, curling up and shaking. "No baby come here, you're okay. Shhh" Frank cooed, walking over to Leo. Leo, seeing him coming, tried burying into the corner even more. Frank reached him, and Leo turned, sitting on his knees, and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry Master, I'm sorry" Leo whispered, repeating that over and over again, like an insane person. Frank stood still. Master? Where had that come from? "Sweetie I'm not your master. No one's your master." Leo stopped speaking. "No Master?" He asked, confused. Frank nodded. "No! NO! I don't wanna be shot! I'm sorry! I'll do better! PLEASE!" Leo started screaming like an insane person. "Leo stop it!" Frank shouted. Leo stopped, and curled in the corner again, rocking back and forth, sobbing and shaking still. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" He kept repeating. Frank cautiously approached, and picked Leo up. Frank carried Leo to the bed again, and sat there silently, still holding him. _What happened to my Leo? What did they do to him? _Frank wondered. Frank thought back to Leo before this all happened. He missed Leo's mischievous trade mark smile. He missed how Leo got so excited over the little things_. Will I ever have that Leo again?_ Frank wondered. _What is he is never the same again? No_ Frank told himself. He was not going to let that happen. Leo had stopped crying, and just sat there. Frank looked down, "Are you calmed down yet?" Leo nodded. "I am sorry for talking Master. It will not happen again" Leo whispered. "No, it is okay Leo. No one is your master. No one is allowed to hurt you. What they did to you, who over they are, is twisted and sick. You're allowed to talk, you can do whatever you want." Frank said. Leo just shook his head, and sat there. After a while, Frank picked Leo up and walked out of the cabin. Jason looked up and walked over, Percy following. "Hey, Leo! How are you?" Leo inly shook his head, and started to twist out of Frank's grip. Frank put Leo on his feet, but wrapped his arms around Leo, keeping his from kneeling. Jason looked at Frank, who shook his head in reply. Jason looked between Leo and Frank, confused. We'll talk later Frank mouthed. Jason and Percy nodded, then ran off, most likely about to have sex. It was hilarious how they thought no one knew about them, they kept sneaking around. Frank led Leo to the edge of the border, where the Argo II stayed. "Remember this Leo?" Frank asked. _Please remember this. Please!_ Frank silently begged. To Frank's dismay, Leo shook his head. Frank couldn't help it. He sank to his knees, and wouldn't stop crying. "PLEASE! Leo come back to us! We miss you! PLEASE!" Frank begged, grabbing Leo's waist. Leo moaned in pain as Frank's nails dug into his skin, causing blood to spill out. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry sweetie!" Frank removed his hands from Leo's waist and moved them to Leo's face, moving his face up to face him. Leo's eyes were fear filled, as he tried to get away from Frank. Leo wrestled out of his grip, and ran into Hazel. Hazel grabbed him, and stared at Frank. _This could be great pay back_ Hazel thought. "What happened sweetie? Was that meanie mean to you?" Hazel cooed at Leo. "Master mad at me..." Leo whispered. "Oh baby. I am your mastress (Female version of master right?) sweetie. Frank is not" Leo looked at her, then immediately sank to his knees. "I am so sorry Mastress. I will not talk again Ma'am" Leo promised. "Sweetie I want to hear your voice. But stay away from Frank, ok?" Leo nodded, and rose. Hazel and Leo walked away, leaving a very confused and pissed off Frank.

* * *

Oh! Bad Hazel! Any way, hope you enjoyed. Later

#Shadow out


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel walked into the cabin, Leo following behind her. "Kneel" She said, pointing to a spot on the floor. He immediately went to his knees and bowed his head. "Good boy." Hazel said dryly. She sat on the couch, and thought out what just happened_. Ok so dingle dork thinks he is my slave. Wait. This could be fun._ Hazel thought, a smile forming on her face. "Come here." She commanded Leo. Leo crawled over, and kneeled in front of her. _Hmm. We can't live here though. Reyna nor Percy would like this. But just Leo and I would get boring._ Hazel thought, looking out the window. Octavian walked past, making out with Nico while carrying him. _Perfect. _Hazel thought. Hazel started packing the stuff, while bossing Leo around here and there. After they were all packed up, Hazel set a bowl of dog kibble on the floor. She pointed to it. "Eat." Leo's eyes went all wide, and he crawled over, practically scarfing the food down. _Hmm. Wonder how long he has been without t food. Poor thing. Wait. _Hazel stopped short._ What am I thinking? This little shit broke me and Frank up._ Hazel walked over, and kicked Leo in the ribs, multiple times. Leo silently laid on the ground, then let out a pitiful whine as the last kick made him roll a couple of feet. Nico and Octavian emerged out of the augur's cave, finally. Nico's hair stuck up every which way, which infuriated Hazel. _How dare he touch my baby brother!?_ Hazel's fist clenched and unclenched. _Calm down Hazel._ Hazel thought to herself. A knock on the door was heard, and the door opened to reveal a pissed Frank. "Give me Leo. NOW" Frank demanded. Leo, upon seeing Frank, jumped up, running and hid behind Hazel. "Looks like he doesn't want you. Get out" Hazel said, smiling. "I will tell Reyna." Frank was so mad that he didn't notice the bare cabin. "Go right on ahead." Hazel smirked. Frank looked confused. "Really?" He asked. Hazel nodded. "Fine. I will." Frank turned and slammed the door. _Crap_ Hazel thought. Grabbing Leo and the empty bowl, she pulled him out the back door, into the darkness. "Get in" She said, shoving Leo in the back seat. Leo got in and curled up immediately. Seeing Nico, Hazel called for him. "Hey Neeks, can you come help me real quick?" Hazel asked innocently. Smiling, Nico ran over. "Sure what's up?" Hazel pointed to a big box on the ground. "Could you please get that in the car? I can't, it is too heavy." Nico smiled, and picking up the box, he set it in the car, not seeing Hazel raise her sword. "That it?" Nico asked, just as Hazel hit him, knocking him out. "Nope" Hazel laughed silently to herself. She grabbed the rope from the box, and tying Nico's wrists and ankles, sat him in the front seat. "Hazel" Reyna called to her, obviously not seeing the whole Nico incident. Hazel flipped off the praetor, and hopped in the front seat. She revved up the engine, and sped off, covering Reyna in mud. Frank shifted into a cheetah, chasing after them. Hazel sped up, then was off into the night.

Nico slowly opened his eyes. He went to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes, but couldn't. He was immediately awake, struggling against the ropes. He tried shadow travelling, but found that he couldn't. He looked to his left to see his sister, Hazel there. Hazel, seeing that he was awake, stopped the car, and reaching around, grabbed a bandana. "Do I need to gag you?" She asked. "Why am I here?" Nico asked. She smiled, a sweetly sick smile. "So Octavian can't rape you obviously." Nico looked shocked. "He doesn't—"He was cut off, as Hazel shoved the bandana in his mouth, and tying it around his head. He tried to spit the bandana out, but couldn't. Hazel smirked and started driving. Toledo-Winlock exit 63. "We're in Washington, in case you're wondering." _Washington!?_ Nico thought, _What the-_ Was all he could think before he saw black.

Sorry I was sick, so sorry about not updating. But I also apologize for the short chapter, but I warned ya'll bout that so..yea..

#Shadow out


	5. Chapter 5

Hazel walked into the hotel room, where Leo was annoying her tied up brother. Nico tried to complain through the gag, but it was too muffled to understand. Hazel laughed, then pointed to the couch. "Leo couch" Hazel shouted. Leo crawled over to the couch, and curled up in front of it. Nico glared at Hazel, earning a slap. Hazel walked into the kitchen, and grabbed some left overs, then poured it into 2 dog bowls. Hazel sat one on the table, then one on the floor. Hazel snapped her fingers and pointed to the one on the floor, which Leo happily scarfed down. Hazel looked at Leo, then at Nico. "Not really fair that he has to eat on the floor all alone." Hazel put the bowl on the ground, then shoved Nico on the ground, and ungagged him. Hazel shoved Nico's face into the bowl. "Eat it" She commanded. Nico shut his jaw, which only made Hazel angry. "Fine." Hazel said, walking over to Leo. She stepped on his back, slamming Leo down to the ground. She kicked Leo repeatedly. She looked at Nico. "Eat" She commanded. Nico looked at the cowering Leo. Sighing, he took a bite from the bowl. "Now was that so hard?" Hazel asked, walking over. Hazel bent down and patted Nico's head. Nico was about to say something, but he looked at Leo. He was still shaking. Sighing, he continued to eat out of the bowl, not stopping until it was all gone. Hazel smiled, then picking up the bowls, she went to the kitchen. Nico took the opportunity to scuffle over to Leo. "Hey, it's okay. Shhh" Nico tried to calm him down. A hand grabbed the back of Nico's neck, and he was dragged back to the chair. He was slapped hard. "Did I say you could talk to him?" Hazel spat in his face. Before Nico could answer, the gag was shoved in. He was slammed on the floor again and kicked repeatedly. After what seemed like forever, the kicking stopped. Hazel walked over to Leo, and picked him up. She put him on the couch, and sat next to him.

Hazel looked down at her Leo. _Wait, when is it my Leo_? Hazel wondered. _Whatever_. Hazel quickly cast the thought aside. She looked at Nico on the floor, and chuckled to herself. He looked so pathetic, so fragile down on the floor, bleeding. It made her just want to snap his neck. She felt her fingers get wet, and looked down to see Leo licking her fingers. _He's so cute. He's MINE_. Hazel thought darkly. _Frank can rot in Tartarus for all I care! _Hazel stopped short. _Where did that come from? I love Frank…don't I?_ Hazel screamed in frustration, scaring Leo, and causing him to attempt hiding under the couch. Hazel signed, and picked up Leo and placing him in the crib she bought the day before. Leo perked up and snuggled up with a stuffed dragon, and fell asleep quickly. Hazel walked over to where Nico was laying on the floor and smirked when he flinched from her. She grabbed his hair and jerked him in an upright position, and slammed him back onto the floor again. A squeak erupted from the small boy, and she laughed in satisfaction. Hazel slammed his head on the floor, causing the boy to lose consciousness. She tied him up and threw him next to Leo.

Sorry I forgot I had an account. I read one of my stories and thought wow it sucked, and realized it was mine!lol XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, no i am not dead... But i am going to take this story down, and rewrite it. I lost my old flashdrive that had all the chapters, so i need to find it or rewrite them. So yeah


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Im rewriting this whole story, sorry I forgot about this, but I guess when you're me you forget all lot


End file.
